Third's Hope
by Firewing99
Summary: This is my second fiction so R&R please! Sarah is born into a Canadian family. She is a Third and is not suppose to be there. She hates her life. One night she gets help from somewhere she didnt expect to.


  
**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_**_This is my second fiction so enjoy!**  
  
**Disclaimer:_****I do not own some of the ideas in this story,Orson Scott Card does. I only own the characters i make up and the story line.  
  
**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**   
  
**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_**  
  
**_Prologue  
It is years after the Xenocide of the buggers. The International Fleet has crumbled. Ender Wiggin,legendary commander is old,crippled and useless. A new race of aliens is discovered. They pose a major threat to man kind. A new commander is needed or all will be lost. The Starways Congress needs a new commander,one to destroy this new alien race. One to save the world. A small girl is found. Her name is Sarah Hilary,she may be man kinds last hope._**  
  
**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_**  
  
It was late in the night in the winter and her mother and 2 brothers were out. She gazed out the window at the stars.  
  
Their beautiful. I wish I could go up there. Away from all the people calling me a Third. Away from all the people picking on me. That would be nice. There was no one in the room,or anywhere in the house as a matter of fact,to hear her. Sarah was born illegally to her Canadian Parents. Her brothers,Andrew and Derek had both had a monitor. Sarah didn't know why she was born for she had never had a monitor. If a Third was born it must be for something but she had never been useful for _anything. _Sarah looked down onto the road. Nothing interesting there. She swung around and went to watch the television. She wasn't really interested in television shows but she couldn't find anything better to do. She heard feet pounding up the stairs. Her mother and brothers were home. She quickly turned the television off because she was suppose to be in bed. She jumped over the couch and rushed up the stairs. Sarah ran to her room and hopped into bed.  
  
Sarah! Are you in bed?  
  
  
  
Lights off! Sarah turned the lights off. Her mother wasn't proud about Sarah. She was ashamed. She didn't want a Third. She really didn't mean to have one it just came suddenly. She was born illegally No one knew why. Shortly after her birth,Sarah's father divorced Sarah's mother and mysteriously disappeared. Sarah shuther eyes and went to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Morning came around and Sarah awoke to the sound of her siblings shouting. Derek had only got his monitor off a week ago and Andrew was still making fun that Derek,the second child,hadn't made it. Sarah was annoyed with this. Why was it such a big deal? Sarah ran downstairs for school. She grabbed her lunch bag and tossed it into her backpack. She went to the door opened it and ran to the school bus. The doors to the bus opened and Sarah got in. She was only six and people were making fun of her for being a Third and not doing anything for the family.  
  
Sarah Hilary,Third the nerd is a terd! The kids on the bus called. Laughter arose and Sarah's face went red with fury. She went to the very back seat where no one sat because she was there. They drove along the bumpy rode and arrived at the school. Sarah was the last to get out. She stepped out of the bus carefully and made her way to class. She had a hard life,even the teachers called her a Third. She lived in a very small town called Tera,British Columbia. They didn't get many people who been seen with monitors but the Hilarys had had kids who were so very smart. Sarah was the first Third in the town so the whole town was ashamed of her. Sarah was sitting ather desk when something hither head. She looked on the floor,it was a piece of paper. She picked it up and unfolded it. The paper had writing on it. It read, Everyone hates you Third. Me and my gang are going to beat you up at the brake so be ready for allot of pain. it was signed by Blake. Blake was a guy who had picked on her everyday for the whole year. After lessons brake came around. Sarah didn't want to go outside but it was an outside day. She went outside with all the other children. By the door Blake and his gang were waiting.  
  
Hey Third. Sarah looked down at the floor. Blake and his gang moved towards her. Blake made a attempted grab but Sarah ducked under it and dashed for the door.  
  
DAMNIT! GET HER! Blake yelled at the top of his lungs. Sarah ran for a bush. She made a big leap for it. Before Blake and his gang could see she was hidden well in the bushes. Sarah looked around and saw a thick stick. Sarah could beat Blake with this. She picked it up and jumped out of the bush.  
  
Hey Blake! Over here. Blake swung around sharply and met Sarah's eyes. They had a fire in them. A deadly fire. Blake started to run ather. His fists ready for attack. He made a great big swing but Sarah dodged. He missed only narrowly. I have to do this quickly. Beat him before I get hurt. She made a swing with the stick and hit him dead on in the face. He fell to the ground with a crash. She took the stick above her head and started to beat on him. If I win he won't bother me any more. Every blow a little whelp came from Blake. His face was bloody and body bruised. His arms had cuts all over.  
  
You deserve this Blake. Now leave me alone!! Sarah turned and went home. She didn't care about school anymore.  
  
***  
  
Sarah sat at home alone. She sat thinking about what she did to Blake. She was scared. She had actually enjoyed beating him up. She was a cold blooded killer. That's what she thought anyway. Sarah went to the kitchen for food when she heard the door bell ring. She ran silently to the door. She got a chair so she could look through the peephole. A man in a pale blue uniform stood there. She recognized it to be a International Fleet uniform. She opened the door a crack.  
  
Hello Sarah. The man said. My name is Diadame,may I come in? All Sarah could think of to do was nod. She opened the door fully and the man stepped inside. Sarah's house was quite small.  
  
Very...cozy in here. Yes,cozy. Sarah grunted. She led the man into the living room and she sprawled out onto the couch.  
  
Sarah I need to talk.  
  
My mom and brothers aren'there.  
  
It's not them I wish to speak to. Sarah did not understand. She ran it through her mind and then figured it out. She pointed atherself.  
  
  
  
Yes Sarah,you.  
  
What do you want?  
  
Sarah,as you know you are a Third. Sarah didn't like the way this man sounded. We watched you as well as your brother through his monitor. We have found out allot of information about you. We have found out you are extremely smart. We have found out you are very aggressive...  
  
Do you know about Blake? Diadame nodded.  
  
He is in the hospital. He may not live. Sarah's eyes widened and her face was struck with horror.  
  
Im only six and I almost killed someone...  
  
Sarah let me just get down to it. We want you to come to Battle School. The program is for people just like you. Your brothers weren't enough but you are. Do you see? Diadame reached into his pocket and pulled out a carefully folded piece of paper. He held it out to Sarah. She took it and read it over. It was telling all the information abouther and the permission she could go to Battle School.  
  
When will we leave. A smile grew on Diadame's face.  
  
As soon as we tell your parents. he said cheerfully. Sarah's face went dark.  
  
I only have a mother.  
  
Oh dear,I am terribly sorry.  
  
Also I don't want to tell her. She doesn't want me and I don't wanther. So lets leave now.  
  
As you wish. Don't pack anything though everything is provided there.  
  
I don't own anything except for the clothes on my back. Diadame nodded and went to the front door. He opened it and motioned Sarah to follow. They walked downstairs without saying a word. Outside a car was waiting. Sarah got in the back seat and Diadame got in the front seat with another man also wearing a Starways Congress uniform.  
  
Where to? the man asked.  
  
The Old Clock tower. replied Diadame,clipping on his seat belt. The man nodded and the car started up the snow covered streets. Sarah looked back to see the last bit of her house before they turned a corner. Her life as a Third is over. It's a new beginning.  
  



End file.
